Happily Ever After?
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Bella's gone through so much, leaving her broken and alone with a kid. What happends when she meets Edward?
1. Intro

**BPOV**

I hated James. He could rot in hell for all I cared. He only gave me one good thing in life….or…make that two.

One: my beautiful daughter Nykole. She's my world, without her I'd have no reason for living.

Two: The opportunity to meet the love of my life…Edward Cullen.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I was on a plane heading over to my sister's, Alice, house. She called complaining how we never see each other anymore and said I should come over. So I decided to move closer. I had all my stuff being sent down and I was going to stay with Alice until the house was done.

I'm one year older than Alice. Me and Alice use to be really close, but then I moved off to college. I'd still see her when I came home to visit, but then she went off to college too. Ever since then we've never gotten to see each other much.

I got off the plane and Alice attacked me, "Edward!" she yelled.

I laughed, "Hey, Ali," I said.

"I've missed you so much," she said, I swear she was crying.

I rubbed her back, "I missed you too, Sis," I said softly.

I looked a little past her and saw Jasper. Jasper and I had been best friends and when he met Alice I could tell they loved each other, they've been together ever since. "Hey, Jazz," I said over Alice's shoulder.

He smiled a little, "Hey, Edward," he said. Alice let me go and I walked over gave Jasper a hug. It might be gay, but this is my best friend, man!

After we got my bags we headed over to Alice's. Alice and I were on the couch catching up when Alice looked at her phone. She smiled and looked back. "I have a surprise for you!" she said.

"A surprise?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

"Well, two," she said, "Maybe three, it depends on how you look at it."

I chuckled, "Okay," I said. Then the door flew open.

"I heard Eddie boy is in hiz house!" I hear a booming voice yell. I shook my head, I knew that voice, it was Emmett. "There he is!" he yelled. He gave me a hug.

"Hey, man," I said. Emmett let me go and sat down on the couch and watched the game that was on.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked at Alice, "Bella?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, "You remember her right? Emmett's sister?" How could I forget her? I had always had the biggest crush on her.

"Yeah," I said, "I remember her. I just didn't know she lived here."

"Yeah," Emmett said, "She moved down with Alice. She's on her way now. She said she'd meet me here."

"Do you guys live together?" I asked Emmett.

"No," he said, "We did, but then I moved in with Rose." Rose is Jasper's sister, "I was going to get her on my way over but she said she'd just meet me here."

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Work," Jasper said, "She'll be over later."

Then the door opened. "Aunt Alice!" a small voice yelled. Then a little girl came in she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like someone I knew.

"Nykole!" I heard a beautiful voice yell from the hall. I knew that voice.

"Hey, Sweetie," Alice said to the little girl.

Then a beautiful women came in, "Nykole what did I say about running off?" she said.

"Sorry, Mommy," Nykole said.

The women smiled, "Just don't do it again," she said, kissing Nykole's head.

"You stress to much, Bella," Emmett said. Bella! The beautiful women's Bella? And she had a daughter?

"Bella?" I said.

Bella looked at me and smiled, "Hey, Edward," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Previously_**

"_Sorry, Mommy," Nykole said._

_The women smiled, "Just don't do it again," she said, kissing Nykole's head._

"_You stress to much, Bella," Emmett said. Bella! The beautiful women's Bella? And she had a daughter?_

"_Bella?" I said._

_Bella looked at me and smiled, "Hey, Edward," she said._

**BPOV**

I tried to keep myself calm as Edward looked at me. I had always had the biggest crush on Edward, but we were never ever more than friends.

Now, here he is in front of me, four years later, and probably thinks the worst of me because I have kid.

"Are you going to stare at her or are you going to hug her?" Alice said.

Edward glanced at Alice for a split second and then back at me. He smiled and stepped forward and hugged me. "Hello, Bella," he said.

I smiled into his shoulder, "Hi, Edward," I whisperer.

He pulled back and looked at me, "You-You look great," he said.

I felt myself blush, "Thanks," I said, "You do too."

"Mommy!" I heard beside me, snapping me out of my daze.

I smiled, "One second," I mouthed to Edward. I spun and kneeled down in from of Nykole, "What, Sweetie?" I said.

"I've been saying your name for forever!" she said.

"Oh," I said, kind of embarrassed, "I was talking to my friend. What do you need?"

"Can I watch TV?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, "One second though." I reached out and picked her up and turned back to Edward.

"Edward, this is my daughter Nykole," I said, "Nykole, this is my friend Edward."

I saw Edward smile, "Hi, Nykole," he said.

"Hi, Edwar," she said. Edward smiled a little more and so did I.

I took Nykole and put her on the couch next to Emmett, "Put on something she can watch," I said.

"But I'm watching the game!" he said.

I looked at the screen, "It's the top of the ninth and they're loosing by 5," I said, "They're gunna loose." Edward laughed and I smiled at the sound of his laugh.

"Please, Uncle Em," Nykole said.

Emmett knew he couldn't say no to that, "Fine," he said. I smiled and went over to Edward.

We went in the kitchen and sat down, "How have you been?" he asked.

"Okay," I said.

He didn't say anything at first, "So… Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No," I said, "Why would you think that?"

"Just because of Nykole I guess," he said.

I froze, "Oh," I said, "Well…"

I didn't realize I started crying until Edward got up and came over to me, "Shhh," he said, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Bella," Alice said, coming into the kitchen. Edward and I had been sitting in the kitchen for about a half an hour talking.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can you come to the store with me?" she asked, "We're gunna have a barbeque."

"Sure," I said, getting up.

"Emmett," I said, "Watch her while we're gone."

"Sure," he said.

…..

We came back in an hour. We walked into the kitchen and put done our bags. Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the counter drinking, "Where's Nykole?" I asked.

Jasper smiled, "Go look in the living room," he said.

I raised my eyebrows and went to leave, "You'll want this," Emmett said, giving me my camera.

I walked into the room and saw Edward sleeping the couch and Nykole sleeping in his lap. I smiled and took a picture. That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen.

**(A/N) So…. Anyone have any suggestions on good Twilight Fanfiction's?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I woke up and saw Nykole lying in my lap. I smiled. "You know," someone said, casing me to jump, "That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen."

I looked and saw Bella sitting on the couch with the TV remote in her hand. "What is?" I asked.

"You and Nykole," she said with a smile, "I've never seen her like someone like that."

I smiled and looked into my lap, "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I mean she likes people, but not that soon."

"She's a great kid," I said, then I looked up at her, "You did a good job."

Bella got the biggest smile on her face, "You have know idea how much that means to me," she said softly.

….

A little while later we were all sitting on the deck catching up. "Oh my god!" Alice said, "Me, Bella, and Nykole were at the mall the other day."

Bella groaned, "Really, Alice?" she said.

"Shut up," Alice said, "Anyways, so we're in Victoria secrets and the casher was hitting on Bella."

"There was a guy working at Victoria Secrets?" Jasper asked.

"Nope," Alice said.

We all laughed, except Emmett, "What?" he said, and then his face lit up, "OHHHHH!" We all laughed harder.

Then Nykole come onto the deck and sat on Bella's lap, who was sitting beside me. She leaned in and whispered something in Bella's ear and Bella chuckled before whispering back.

Then Nykole looked at me, "Edward," she said, "Can you be my best friend?"

"Awwww!" Alice and Rose said.

I smiled, "Of course I will," I said.

Nykole smile and got off Bella's lap and sat on mine, "Here," she said, handing me and silly band, "It's an N. I want you to have it."

I could tell I had the biggest smile on my face, "I'll never take it off," I said.

Nykole smiled and went back to playing. I looked at Bella, "You don't have to keep it on you know," she said.

"I want to," I said, "Now I can show off that my best friend is Nykole Swan!" Bella laughed.

…..

We were watching the football game, and I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew a flash went off in my face. I jumped a little, opening my eyes, and saw Alice with a camera in her hands.

"What the hell, Ali!" I said.

"You know how many guys would want to be you?" Jasper said.

"What?" I said, "Why?"

"You've had both the Swan girls fall asleep on your lap in the same day," he said.

"Wha-" That's when I realized something was in my lap. I looked down and saw Bella's brown hair. I smiled and ran my hand through her hair. I really was one lucky guy.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I love your guy's reviews. The make me laugh…. Like someone said "Edward sleeps a lot." I laughed so hard when I read that one! Keep up the amazing reviews!**

**BPOV**

I hadn't seen Edward in a week. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him, because I do. It's just that seeing him reminds me of the fact that I can't have him.

I was walking through Wal-Mart, and Nykole was in the cart. "Mommy," Nykole said, "Can I get a toy?"

"Not today sweetie," I said.

Nykole closed her arms and pouted, "None of that, Nykole," I said.

"Bella?" I knew that voice. I could feel the smile on my face as I turned around.

"Edward," I said.

"Edward!" Nykole yelled.

Edward laughed, "Hey," he said, picking her up and hugging her before putting her back in the cart. Then he turned to me and hugged me.

"How you guys doing?" he asked.

"Good," I said, "You?"

"Better now," he said. I smiled.

"Mommy?" Nykole said, "Can Edward come with us to get ice cream?"

"If he wants," I said.

"Sure," he said.

We dropped groceries off at our houses and then met up again at the ice cream shop. "Edward!" Nykole said as she jumped out of the car.

I laughed and Edward's face lit up. It was the cutest thing ever.

We were sitting at a table and I realized Edward was watching me. I chuckled, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I just missed you."

I smiled, "Since last week?" I asked, joking around, because I've missed him since then.

He smiled, "Actually I meant since we saw each other in Forks," he said, "But I did miss you since last week." I felt myself blush.

I glanced over at Nykole and saw ice cream on her face. I laughed and wiped it off. "You do this all by yourself?" Edward asked.

"Well, I have help from my friends," I said.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Her father's not in the picture if that's what you're asking," I said.

It looked like he felt bad, "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Normally I'd say no, but I wanted to talk to him. He was easy to talk to and I missed him. "Wanna' come over?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

We got home and I put Nykole to bed and Edward and I sat on the couch. "So it was my first year of college…" I said.

**(A/N) God I'm mean…. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Previously_**

_We got home and I put Nykole to bed and Edward and I sat on the couch. "So it was my first year of college…" I said._

**BPOV**

"… And I met this guys…" I said, "He was nice… Well at first I guess." I didn't say anything for a minute.

"You don't need to continue if you want," he said.

"It's fine," I said, "But I liked him and we dated for about 6 months, and then I found out I was pregnant. When I told him he said I cheated on him and he called me a whore and he said he didn't want anything to do with the baby. Then he tried to take Nykole." I started crying.

Edward pulled me into his arms. "It's okay, Bella," Edward cooed, "As long as I'm here, nothing will ever happen to you two." I smiled a little.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

A couple days later we were sitting with everyone when my phone rang. I looked down and saw that it was a private caller… again…

"Hello?" I said. No one was there.

"Oh my god," I said, hanging up.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said, "I've just been getting these private calls lately. Probably just some stupid teens." He nodded.

"We use to do that stuff too," Rose said and Alice and I laughed. We all found it funny, until that night.

I was in my room when I heard a loud crash. I jumped up and ran to Nykole's room. Her bed was empty and the window was open.

"Nykole!" I yelled. I ran through out the house and couldn't find her.

I grabbed my phone, "911. What's your emergency?" the operator said.

"My daughters missing," I said through tears.

….

The cops showed up and so did Emmett and Rose. I was pacing the room. "Bella, you need to sit down and breathe," Rose said, "They'll find her."

"I can't even think straight right now," I said, "Someone out there has my little girl." Then I started shaking.

Emmett jumped up and ran over to me, "Bella," he said, "You need to breathe. Try and calm down." I couldn't calm down, no matter what I tried. "Think of something that makes you happy."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Think of happiest day of your life," he said. My thoughts wondered to the day Nykole was born. Then I started to think of how Edward acted with Nykole. How he held me the other night when I needed him.

My breathing slowly went back to normal. Emmett hugged me close, "Em," I said.

"Yeah, Bells?" he said.

"Can you call Edward for me?" I asked.

"Whatever you need," he said.

**EPOV**

It was about 5 in the morning and my phone rang. I looked at it and saw it was Emmett. "What?" I hissed into the phone.

"You need to come to Bella's," he said.

I sat up really fast, "Why?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nykole's missing," he said. I jumped out of bed and ran out the door, not even putting a shirt on.

"I'm on my way," I said, "Is Bella okay?"

"She's freaking out, Edward," he said, "She just had a nervous break down and then she asked me to call you."

"Be there in 5," I said.

….

I got in the house and saw cops everywhere. Bella was sitting on the couch with her head on her knees. "She wont talk to me," Emmett said, "I don't know what to do." He looked so helpless.

I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, "Bella," I said softly, I reached for her face, "Look at me."

"I don't know what to do, Edward," she sobbed and dove into my arms.

"Shhh, I know, Bella," I said, "It's okay, I'm here. We'll find her, I promise."

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Edward got me to calm down and I let the police do their job. I answered all their questions and stayed at my house like they said. I was getting a drink when I started to break down crying again.

"Bella," Edward said, reaching out to hold me. I felt him kiss my head and I almost melted in his arms. "Why don't you go sit on the couch, I'll get you a drink, Love." I nodded.

I sat on the couch and began to think. Is he only acting like this because he feels bad for me, or does he really like me? I mean he kissed my head and called me Love.

Edward came on and handed me a cup of hot chocolate, I smiled a little, remembering when we use to drink hot chocolate together when we were younger.

"I thought that it might help a little," he said, "It always did when we were growing up."

"Thanks," I said.

"Edward?" I said after a couple minutes.

"Yes?" he said.

"Are you only being nice to me because you feel bad about Nykole?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute. "You're serious?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I mean are you only acting sweet out of sympathy?"

"Bella," he said, "I'm here because I care about you. Of course I want Nykole save, I love Nykole, but I'm here for you. I do care about you, Bella. I… I love you, Bella."

I stared at him, "Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "I always have."

I smiled a little, "I love you too," I said. He smiled back and leaned forward and kissed me. Then my phone rang.

I answered it, "Hello?" I said.

"Bella Swan?" a woman said on the other line.

"Yes?" I said.

"My name is Jessica," she said, "My ex is Mike and I think I can give you information on your daughter." Good thing I was sitting.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Jessica ended up telling me that Mike took Nykole to another town. She said that when she saw her she was perfectly healthy and fine. She was able to give the police that exact address of where he was.

About an hour later I saw my daughter being carried out by a cop and she had rashes down her arms. "Nykole!" I yelled. Then I looked at Mike, "What the hell did you do!"

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled back.

"What did she eat?" I asked.

"Peanut Butter crackers," he said.

"You dumbass! She's highly allergic to Peanut Butter!" I yelled.

"How would I know that?"

"Well if you around more you arrogant asshole!"

"Your problem now bitch." He pushed past me.

"Hey!" a cop yelled, "You're already in a lot of trouble! Don't push it!"

….

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when Edward walked in. I got up and ran to his arms. "Shh," he cooed, "It's okay, love." I kept crying, clinging to Edward.

"Love," Edward said in my ear, "Tell me what to do to help you. I feel so helpless."

"Just hold me," I said. He just rubbed my back.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I sat there and held Bella in my arms for about 5 hours. That's what she said she needed, so that's what I did, and I would've held her longer if the doctor didn't walk out.

"Isabella," he said. Bella stood up, or I had to help her stand up. "You're daughters fine. She just needs a lot of rest and probably answers to a lot of questions."

Bella's crying started up again. "Can I see her?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "Come with me." We followed him back to a room and we found Nykole sleeping. I took Bella's hand for comfort and we both walked to the bed.

Bella sat in the chair, holding Nykole's hand and whispering to her. She ended up falling asleep right there and I fell to sleep on the floor next to the bed.

….

It was about three in the morning when I woke up to a little voice saying my name. "Edward?"

I turned and looked behind me and saw Nykole's eyes open. "Nykole!" I said, jumping up.

"Edward," she said, "Where are we? I tried waking Mommy up but she won't wake up."

I turned and shook Bella, "Wake up, Love," I said.

"Hum," she said.

"Nykole's awake," I said.

She jumped and sat up. She looked at Nykole and started crying, "Nykole," she sobbed, hugging Nykole.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" Nykole said.

Bella pulled back and looked Nykole, "I was so worried about you," Bella said, "Tell me what happened."

"I was sleeping in my room and all of a sudden I was with… Who was man, Mommy?" she said, "He said you guys are friends." I was mad that he would tell her that. Bella and him are NOT friends. They're not even in the same zip code as friends.

"We're not friends Sweetie," Bella said, "That man was your dad…"

"Why did he take me then?"

"I don't know. He's a bad man."

"Is he going to jail?" Bella nodded.

"Okay."

….

Later that night we were back at Bella's. Nykole was watching TV and couches were full with our family so Bella sat in my lap. After a couple minutes Nykole looked at me and Bella. "Mommy?" she said.

"Yes?" Bella answered.

"Is Edward your boyfriend?" she asked.

I froze and looked at Bella. It didn't seem like the question bothered her, she just seemed nervous to answer. "Yes," Bella finally replyed.

"Yay!" Nykole said, running over to hug me. I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I hugged Nykole back.

**REVIEW!**


	12. AN

**THIS WILL BE UPDATED NEXT WEEK.**

**-NYKIDDO**


	13. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

About a month after everything happened, Edward ended up finding his own apartment. He was never really at his own house though, most of the time he was over at mine. I loved that he was always over. I also loved how he's so good with Nykole. Every time I saw him do something with her I almost cried. Edward's told me multiple times that he loves her like she were his own, which actually made me cry.

One morning I was making breakfast for Nykole and I, Nykole was coloring at the table. "Mommy?" she said.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Is Edward my daddy?"

I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at her. "Do you want Edward to be your daddy?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "Edward's always here, sometimes he even sleeps here, and he loves me and you. Just like a daddy would."

I had never thought of it like that. I mean, I've though multiple times about Edward being he dad, but I had never thought of it like that. Then the front door close, must've been Edward, he has his own key.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" I said.

"Talk about what later?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said.

**EPOV**

I walked into Bella's house and heard Nykole and Bella talking in the kitchen.

"Is Edward my daddy?" Nykole asked Bella. I froze; did she want me to be her dad? I'd love nothing more than to be her father; I loved her like she was my own already.

"Do you want Edward to be your daddy?" Bella asked. I smiled, I love how we read each other's minds like that.

"Yes," Nykole said, "Edward's always here, sometimes he even sleeps here, and he loves me and you. Just like a daddy would." My smile grew. She wanted me to be her dad. Did Bella want that though? I finally close the door and continued to the kitchen.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Bella said.

"Talk about what later?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. I sighed, I guess she doesn't…

…

That night Bella and I were watching TV. She had just put Nykole to bed and was now lying on the couch with her head in my lap. I wasn't really paying attention to what we were watching, I was still thinking about Bella and Nykole's conversation earlier. How did Bella really feel about me being Nykole's dad?

"Bella," I said.

"Huh," she said.

"This morning I overheard you and Nykole talking about something," I said.

She looked up at me, "What?" she said.

"I heard Nykole ask if I was her dad…" I said.

She looked shocked. She sat up and turned to face me. "I'm sorry about her," she said, "She's just a kid, she do-"

"Bella," I said, cutting her off, "I'm not upset about it. Do you not want me to be her dad?" I could hear the hurt in my voice.

She was quiet for a minute. "Do you really think that?" she asked. I didn't say anything. "Edward," she said softly, reaching out and touching my cheek and I leaned into her warm touch. "I'd love nothing more than for you to be Nykole's father. I just wasn't sure how you felt about it."

"I've told you that I love her like my own," I said.

"I know, I was just afraid that maybe you weren't ready for that responsibility yet."

"I'm ready for anything, as long as you're right here with me."

She smiled and kissed me, "Always."

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Edward spent that night that night. I loved when he spent the night. Waking up in his arms was my new favorite feeling. I could lay in his arms for hours and be perfectly content.

I woke up before Edward and could hear the TV on in the living room. I leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek. He just smiled and said my name softly. I smiled and climbed out of bed and went to the living room and saw Nykole sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Mommy," she said.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said, sitting next to her. "So, you remember how you asked me if Edward was your daddy?"

She looked at me, "Yeah," she said.

"If you want Edward to be your daddy, than he is," I said.

Her eyes lit up, "Really?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yup," I said.

"Yay!" she said, bouncing in her seat, "I have a daddy!"

**EPOV**

I woke up and rolled over, reaching out my arm to grab Bella, but she wasn't there. I looked at the clock, 11:00. Wow, I slept in kind of late.

I got up and walked out to the living room. I saw Bella and Nykole on the couch watching TV. I walked over and went to sit next to Bella.

"Morning, Daddy!" Nykole said.

"Morning, Sweetie," I said. Then I realized what she said. She called me Daddy. I looked at Bella and she smiled.

"So you're my Daddy now?" Nykole asked.

I smiled, "Forever," I said.

She smiled and jumped of the couch and sat in my lap. Now this is how life is supposed to be.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

A couple weeks later I took Nykole out to spend the day with just me. She so excited because she was going to have a daddy daughter day. When she said that, I saw Bella start to cry. I mean, I almost did too, but that's beside the point.

While we were out I got an idea, "Nykole," I said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Mhum," she said.

"How would you feel if I asked mommy to marry me?" I asked.

She didn't say anything at first. Then she said, "Like she'd be you wife?" she asked.

I smiled at the thought, "Yeah," I said.

She smiled, "I'd like that," she said, "I think mommy would too."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" I said. She nodded. "And why do you think that?"

"She talks in her sleep," she said. I knew Bella talking in her sleep, but had she really said that she wanted to marry me?

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said, 'No, not Swan, Cullen, Isabella Cullen.'" I smiled so much it hurt.

**BPOV**

**1 year later**

I rolled over to see that Edward wasn't in bed, but there was a vase of flowers on the night stand. I smiled and grabbed the card in it.

_Happy one year anniversary, Love. It's been the best year of my life._

_I love you._

_Love, _

_Your husband._

One year. I can't believe we're been married for one year. It's surreal.

I grabbed my phone off the night stand and sent him a text.

_I love you._

About a minute later I got a text back.

_Forever._

….

I dropped Nykole off at Emmett's; she was going to stay there for the night so Edward and I could be alone. Then I went home and made dinner.

Around 6:00 I heard the front door open. I smiled to myself when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. "Happy anniversary," I said softly.

"Happy anniversary," he replied, kissing my neck.

After we ate Edward dragged me over to the couch. "I want to give you my present first," he said.

He sat me down on the couch and he went and put a disk in the DVD player. I heard the beat of, Rascal Flatts, This Everyday Love start up. Then when the words went to start up, it wasn't the right voice. I knew that voice though, it was Edward.

_Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love_

As he sang there were pictures of me and Edward going across the screen.__

Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect

[Chorus]  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love

Every afternoon I make a phone call  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark  
Her smile will be right there when I step through that door  
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before

[Repeat Chorus]

Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it

[Repeat Chorus]

Yeah, of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough

When it ended I had tears in my eyes. I kissed Edward, "I love it," I said.

"I love _you_," he said.

I smiled. "Now your present," I said. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the envelope.

He opened it and pulled out the first thing in it. He read it and then looked at me, now he was crying. "When did you get this?" he asked.

"Last week," I said, "It's final now." The paper said that Nykole was now legally his. He kissed me. "There's one more thing in there," I said.

He looked in the envelope again, and then pulled out the little picture. He stared at it, "Is this what I think it is?" he asked, not looking away from the picture.

"Yes," I said softly, "That's our baby." He pulled me into his arms and we sat there for a while. This was _my_ happily ever after.

**The end! Hope you liked it!**

**NYKIDDO**_  
_


End file.
